Talk:Superman (Post-Flashpoint)/@comment-26132686-20150721164259/@comment-26333664-20150722153521
"Ehhhhm... I think you didn´t understand what he said properly. He consideres different methods to destroy a black hole in that articel and concludes that they don´t work. In the quote he considers the possibility to turn the matter in a black hole into energy (by throwing anti-matter in it) and concludes that even if you convert the matter in a black hole into energy it would not destroy the black hole since "You still have the same amount of matter/energy, and thus the same amount of gravity." Energy produces just as much gravitation than its equivalent of matter would." When did anybody mention anti-matter being involved with the feat? Nice job shoehorning in physics that almost writer would have an inkling of an idea about to "debunk" the feat. This is essentially a glorified Chewbacca defense at this point. Again, occam's razor. We see the black hole collapse. When a black hole collapses, its mass is converted into pure energy. e = mc^2 The fact that the gravity is not there if anything makes the calc a lowball by your logic since he not only converted its mass into energy but annihilated the gravity/mass/energy/whatever completely. "Could it be that you don´t understand that hawking radiation is NOT mass-energy-conversion?" Proof please "Let me quote from wikipedia:" Yeah, no. "See where I am getting my negative energy from? So by this process negative energy flows into the black hole and since after Einsteins formular E=mc^2 energy is equivalent to mass, infusing a black hole with negative energy reduces its mass, which means the black hole actually gets smaller." Negative energy was never mentioned in the comic. Again, you are shoehorning in scientific concepts that have no relevance to the feat and are more than likely unknown to the author completely. What you see is what you get, and you get a mass energy conversion. Bam "Black holes do decay over time due to Hawking Radiation, so if you leave a black hole alone and don't feed it anything, it will eventually grow smaller and explode (this type of detonation is a 100% efficient mass - to - energyconversion, with more potential power than a nuke or antimatter explosive). Tiny black holes with masses less than a few trillion tons would evaporate nearly instantly. Black holes with higher masses last much longer - a black hole with the mass of the sun, for example, would last for billions or trillions of years before evaporating." "So if Superman generated Hawking radiation, so in other words particle-antiparticel pairs at the borer of the Event horizon the total energy Supermna produced is excactly 0J. And if he generates Particle-Antiparticle Pairs anywhere other then the event horizon of an black hole they will cancel each other out almost instantly and will produce no effect at all. That is of course given he generated them simply from nothing. If he changed the probability of vacuum fluctation instead he couldn´t even do that as long as there is any form of atmosphere or other matter sorrounding him, since they can only happen in vacuum." Still shoehorning physics that were never even remotely implied to have taken place in the comic when occam's razor exists for a reason. Again, if you can't convince the entire wiki to remove the dozens of black hole feats that have been calculated, this isn't flying around here. "Ok lets say a few second is about 5. And lets assume he is about half way between the event horizon and the center of the black hole. In that case for time dilatation this formular applies. r0 is the Scharzschildradius and r is the distance to the ceneter of mass. tf is the time from an outside observer, t0 is the time that passes from the perspective of the outside observer inside the black hole. so r0/r = 2 after our definition. 1-2= -1 √-1 = i 5 seconds * i = 5i seconds So for an observer on earth superman did the feat in 5 imaginary seconds. Doesn´t make much sense, eh?" Your whole case is relying on you overthinking this and throwing around physical concepts that have zero bearing on the feat and context itself. There is no imaginary time mentioned, Supes simply closed it instantly within the context of the verse. This is like me debunking a FTL feat by doing the same "The Flash didn't go faster than light in that comic, he had to accelerate past the speed of sound and there was no sonic boom. Also, nothing with mass can go past c so that clearly means that it didn't happen. Even worse is that you have to consider the fact that if he was faster than light everything would be moving in slow motion for him, it would take seemingly thousands of years to finish a sentence and that's not implied to be the case so you are exaggerating...." I could go on, but you get the picture.